1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs) and device structures, and more particularly, to integrating split-gate NVM cells with device structures.
2. Related Art
The integration of non-volatile memories (NVMs) with any other device structrure has always been a challenge due to the different requirements for the NVM transistors, which store charge, and other device structures which are commonly intended for some other functions such as a capacitor. The need for storing charge has been addressed mostly with the use of floating gates but also with nanocrystals or nitride. In any of these cases, the need for this unique layer makes integration of the NVM transistors and the logic transistors difficult, particularly when using a split-gate structure for the NVM. The particular type of charge storage layer can also have a large effect on the options that are available in achieving the integration.
Accordingly there is a need to provide an integration that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.